Remnants of the Eternal Soul
by AnimeManiac90
Summary: The Kiishin has been defeated, Medusa is gone, and Arachne is dead. All the evil the world has seen is no longer around. Does that mean it's a paradise, or that the path is open for an even greater evil? Rated T for language, violence, and slight sexual content a.k.a. Blair moments .
1. Playing the Ballad of Heroes

Hello . I am AnimeManiac90 reporting with my first fanfiction on this site. Two notes before you read this.

I have only seen the anime of Soul Eater. I have not yet read the manga.

This story is NOT about Maka and them. It is about my five Ocs. I will include maka and the rest in it quite a bit though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the original characters. I do own the plot of this story and my Ocs.

**Playing the Ballad of Heroes**

**Who Are the New Students at DWMA?**

"Did you hear about the new students?"

"No. What about them?"

"Five of them are already in the EAT class!"

"What! Just from the entrance exam?"

"Yeah. They're really something."

Marcus Ray and Joshua Tanuka finally walked up the last step to arrive at the massive form of the DWMA.

"We're finally here Marcus." Joshua smiled as he turned to face his meister.

"Yes we are, Joshua. We finally made it." Marcus was psyched to say the least. He was finally able to carry out his dream of protecting others. "Well, we better go speak with Lord Death."

"Yeah. Race you there!" Joshua was already running for the entrance before he was finished speaking.

"Hey! Wait up!"

_Meanwhile in the death room_

"Just watch yourself Ms. Fenix. I have no doubt that some students will challenge you for that soul of yours. Try not hurting them too much." Death was finishing his welcome of a young girl with fiery red hair, and golden brown eyes.

"I'll do my best Lord Death. Thank you so much for this chance you're giving me and my sister."

"It's no problem, but don't give me any reason to think you've betrayed us."

"I won't. I'd be too scared of that famous Reaper Chop of yours. Goodbye, Lord Death." With this Thea Fenix turned and left the death room. She stopped by her locker to gather her books before setting out for class. Just before she turned into the hall with her classroom a boy with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes ran past her, and before she knew it another boy ran around the corner and knocked her down. As she fell her books scattered around her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." The boy said as he started recovering her books for her. When he was done he extended his hand to help her up. She refused and stood up on her own. "You're not hurt are you?" Thea finally got a good look at the boy who knocked her over. He had short brown hair, and hazel eyes that reminded her of a forest.

"I'm fine, thank you very much. Try watching where you're going next time!"

"I-I-" It looked like the boy was just really looking at her for the first time as well. He was just sort of staring at her.

"Are you checking me out!" Now she was angry.

"Huh? No! I-I'm really sorry for running into you." He was starting to blush now. "Um, I'm Marcus Ray." He smiled and extended his hand.

"And, I've got to go." Thea grabbed her books from him,and stormed off. Marcus, huh. She chastised herself for being so rude. He didn't mean to run into her, and he was really quite sweet. And cute. Now she was angry at herself. She made a mental note to find him later and apologize.

_Meanwhile in the EAT classroom_

"So only two of the five new students are here?" Stein was sitting in his chair looking at the list of students. "So you two are Valdyrrhyrr Taulftheonor..."

"Call me Valdyrr." The boy here was odd. He had orange hair that went halfway down his back, and dark green eyes.

"You're a meister, and this is your weapon Fenrir Cain, correct?" Fenrir was slightly shorter than Valdyrr. He had short black hair, and brown eyes.

"That's right." Fenrir grinned. "Where do we sit?"

"You see those five empty seats there in a row? You two are in the two on the left." Stein said pointing to the seats. Just as they sat down the door busted open.

"I'm here!" Thea came running through the door in a hurry. "Am I late?"

"Not quite. I'm Professor Stein, but you can call me Professor Stein. And you are?"

"My name is Thea Fenix. I have a note I'm supposed to give to you from Lord Death." Thea brought out a folded note from her pocket, and handed it to Professor Stein.

"Hm, I see. So you're that student. Okay, well you'll be sitting over there by the other new students, but you're on the far right. Let's hope the other two get here soon." Not long after he said this the door opened once more, and two boys walked in. Thea recognized them as the boys she saw in the hall.

"Hey. Sorry we're late. Lord Death just finished talking to us. I'm Marcus, and that's Joshua." Marcus looked around the room while he said this, and saw Thea. He waved to her, and she blushed.

"Okay, well you two are in those seats there." Marcus and Joshua sat down with Marcus sitting next to Thea. She immediately turned to him to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry about..."

"You don't have to apologize. It's fine. I ran into you, and you had every right to be angry. If you really want to make it up to me then tell me your name."

Thea smiled. "It's Thea Fenix."

"Okay! Listen up class! As of today there is a new team in the EAT classroom! Valdyrrhyrr Taulftheonor, Fenrir Cain, Joshua Tanuka, Marcus Ray, and Thea Fenix! Welcome to the DWMA!"

Okay! That was chapter one. Please review. I have anonymous reviews open, and I do accept flames IF you tell me why it's bad and how I can make it better. If at any point in this story you want to make a fanfiction with my characters I am fine with that IF you PM and tell me, give me credit for the characters at least once in the duration, and change them as little as possible.

**Fun Fact:** Death city is in Nevada, U.S.

**Question of the Chapter:** Who is your favorite Witch? (Blair doesn't count)


	2. The Connection of Five Souls

Hey! So here is chapter 2! Woo! If you're still reading this, then I'm assuming you at least thought chapter 1 was okay. Well I have a special guest here to give the disclaimer.

Kid: Do you realize how asymmetrical your room is?

Yes. Not everything has to be symmetrical though!

Kid: How dare you! Symmetry makes true beauty! Your room is asymmetrical trash!

So is your hair.

Kid: What? What do you mean?

Three white stripes on one side and none on the other. Not symmetrical.

Kid: You're right! I'm asymmetrical trash! I deserve to die!

You mind giving the disclaimer before pouting.

Kid: *sob* He doesn't own anything having to do with Soul Eater except his Ocs and the plot of this

story

Thank you. Now you can wallow in self-pity. Read and review guys!

**The Connection of Five Souls**

**How Strongly Will They Resonate?**

Class had just ended, and all the students were leaving. All of them except two teams that professor stein asked to stay after class.

"So why are we staying after class Professor?" A blonde haired girl with two pigtails asked.

"Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. As the top students I have a very important assignment for you."

"We can handle it! I mean I am the man who will surpass god!" The boy with spiky blue hair responded.

"Is he one of those extremely cocky idiots?" Valdyrr asked clearly annoyed.

"Cocky and idiotic is Black Star in a nut shell." The boy named Kid told the new student.

"Hey Liz, do you have any candy with you?" A shorter blonde girl asked.

"Sorry Patty. I left it back at home,"

"Aaaah."

"Will you let me tell you your assignment now?" Stein asked clearly annoyed, but not surprised.

"I'm cool with that." The boy with spiky white hair, Soul, responded.

"You seven will help the new five students grow and create a bond of mutual understanding with one another." Stein left the room immediately after saying this, leaving them to do as they pleased.

"That doesn't sound too hard." This was the tallest member of the group, with black hair. "Hello. I'm Tsubaki."

"Hey! I'm Death the Kid. I'm the grim reaper's son."

"We've met before. I'm Marcus Ray. Do you remember me?"

"Marcus Ray? Hm, sounds familiar. Wait! I saved you and your family from a kiishin last year didn't I?"

"That's right. You're the one who inspired me to become a meister so I could protect others just like you protected me."

"Very inspiring. Well Kid since you already know one you can take care of it. See ya." With this Black Star, and the others left the room.

"Of course they leave me here alone. Oh well. Well then. Let's start with something simple. Tell your name, hobbies, dreams, whether you are a weapon or meister, something else interesting about you, and a bit of a background story. The more you know and trust your teammates the better."

"I'll start. My name is Marcus Ray. I have lots of hobbies. I like writing stories, listening to all sorts of music, reading, and practicing my aim with a gun. My dream is to die knowing I've helped and protected others whether it's on the battlefield, or of natural causes. I'm a meister, and Joshua is my weapon. Something else interesting about me, hm. Oh! I have hemophilia."

"WHAT! Then why are you becoming a meister! You have to fight, and you'll probably get cut at some point." Valdyrr said incredulously.

"I know that. Thing is, me and Joshua found a way around that. By resonating our souls we can use soul energy to clot the blood, making scabs." Marcus seemed very proud with himself for this.

"And you two came up with this technique? Intriguing." Kid seemed truly impressed. 'These two novices can already use soul energy in ways like that? Now I see why they're in the EAT* class'.

"Yeah. It was a challenge though. Okay, well my background is pretty simple. No eventful happenings at all until I was 14. On July, 3 of last year my parents, and I were attacked by a kiishin on the way home from a movie. It cornered us, and then charged at me first. It was probably only fifteen feet away when Kid came in, and saved me. I asked him who he was, and his response was..."

"I'm Death the Kid, meister, and student at the DWMA." Kid said this part, apparently recalling the moment perfectly.

"Yep. After that I was determined to become a meister so I could protect others just as Kid protected me. Two weeks later I came home from the book store, and found Joshua collapsed in my kitchen. It was obvious that he had been attempting to steal some food, but it looked like he needed it. I patched him up, and when he woke up we talked, and agreed to be partners. Meister and weapon. For the next year we trained, and trained, and trained some more until we were satisfied with our skill level. We thought it was enough, so we came to the DWMA. And that's my story."

"Sounds about right. Well since Marcus already mentioned me, I'll go next. I'M Joshua Tanuka. My nickname is Crackshot, because I never miss. Hobbies are... just target practice really. My dream is to become the best gunman in the world. I'm a weapon with several forms, all of them are types of guns. Something interesting is that I thought that tall blonde girl, Liz I think, was cute."

"I'm not even gonna comment on that." Kid got a look saying that he thought that was slightly disturbing.

"Since Marcus explained part of our joint background I'm only going to tell before that. When I was four I came home from the park only to find my parents dead bodies. There was blood everywhere, and I was terrified. I never found who did it though. After that I lived by myself not relying on anyone else. I mastered the art of theft, but I only stole what I needed to live. Last year I got caught stealing cash from the leader of a local gang. Needless to say I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter. I managed to escape, and I made my way to a nearby house. I picked the lock, and went in to get some food, but I passed out. That's when I met Marcus."

"So you really have a crush on Liz?" Kid still looked disturbed.

"I said I thought she was cute. I never said anything about a crush. Why? Is she taken?"

"Not that I know of, but lets change the subject. Valdyrr, is it? Why don't you go next?" Kid looked like he'd recovered from what was disturbing him earlier.

"If you say so. My name is Valdyrhyrr Taulftheonar, but I go by Valdyrr. I'm Norse just in case you were wondering. My hobbies are blacksmithing, and playing the flute. My dream is to avenge the death of my parents. I'm a meister, and Fenrir is my weapon. An interesting thing about me is that I like colder climates. My background, now that's a gruesome tale. I was born in the King's court in Denmark. Ever since I could walk I was trained to be a guard for the king, but when I was 12 my parents were attacked, and killed by a mass genocide organization called Norsefire. Soon after the king of Denmark died of disease. Since he had no children or other relatives, he offered me the right to the throne, but I declined. I set out to avenge my parents, and eliminate Norsefire. I stayed in Denmark for one more year, arranging for my journey, and making sure my little brother was taken care of. I'd heard that Norsefire had committed several crimes here in the states, so that's why I came here. One night about four months later I saw the light of a fire coming from a cave. I went in, and saw a boy, probably a year younger than me. It was Fenrir. We talked, and I learned that he was on the same quest as me. His mother had been killed by Norsefire. We joined together, and searched. Two months ago, we finally found them, but when we attacked we realized just how foolish we were. We were destroyed, barely escaping with our lives. We decided to come here to grow, and train. That's my story."

"That's really gruesome." Marcus said with a frown on his face.

"I told you it was." Valdyrr didn't look too depressed at having to recount that story of tragedy.

"Yeah. I'm up next. The name is Fenrir Cain. My only hobby is biking. My dream is to stop the crimes of Norsefire. I'm a weapon, a battleaxe to be exact. An interesting thing is that I'm afraid of wasps. Since Valdyrr said most of it my background is short. My mother was killed when I was twelve by Norsefire. I set out to try to eliminate them, and I met up with Valdyrr two months later."

"It's your turn Thea." Marcus smiled as he turned to the redhead.

"Um... yeah. My name is Thea Fenix. My hobbies are singing, and hanging out with my little sister." And something else that will be obvious in a minute. But you can't chicken out. You have to tell them. "My dream is to make life as fun, and easy as possible for my little sister, Shayron. An interesting thing about me is that I'm actually from Romania. And...and I'm a witch."

"WHAT!" This was everyone in the rooms surprise joined into one yell.

"You're a witch?" This was Marcus, and Thea thought she saw a hint of disgust on his face.

"Y-yeah. I..."

"That's awesome Thea! Now there aren't going to be many people that can beat us." Marcus was beaming at her. Valdyrr and Fenrir were grinning as well.

"You guys don't hate me? I'm a witch. The DWMA's worst enemies." Thea was shocked that they were reacting like this. She expected to already be under attack.

"That may be, but you're here which means Lord Death trusts you. And besides you seem way too nice to be evil."

"But you're thoughts are actually too pretty to be evil aren't they Marcus." Joshua got a teasing grin on his face.

"S-shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Will you guys let Thea finish. We haven't heard about her past yet." Kid was smiling as well.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Thea. Continue." Marcus was instantly paying attention again. Thea giggled at his quick change of composure.

"Well, at first I thought my life was paradise. A nice home, in a nice area, with beautiful scenery. Loving parents, and my baby sister had just been born, but four months after Shayron was born, when I was seven another witch broke into our house, and killed our parents right in front of me. I went into a blind rage, where I couldn't control my magic. I ended up turning her to ash. After that I broke all contacts with the rest of the witch world, and I lived with my little sis. I've been doing my best to live in peace, and train me, and my sister in magic. We started running out of money though, so I decided to take a chance, and see if the DWMA would take us as students. Lord Death agreed, and here I am. That's my story."

"Is there any kind of magic in particular that you excel at?" Valdyrr looked curious as if he was already thinking up battle strategies.

"I'm okay with all types, but I'm really good when it comes to fire and healing." (A.N. All of you who speak Romanian should know why just by looking at her name.)

"Okay. Now that all of you know about each other, it's time to get you a mission." Kid stood up, motioned for them to follow him, and walked out of the room.

So how was it? Good, Ok, Bad, Terrible? Ooh idea. Tell me in a review.

**Fun Fact: **The DWMA has two classes. The NOT class and the EAT class. The NOT class or the Normally Overcome Target class is the lower rank class. The EAT class or the Especially Advantaged Talent class is the upper class. The main protagonists are all in the EAT class.

**Question of the Chapter: **If you were a meister, what weapon would you use?

Well, see all of you next time!


	3. The New Team's First Mission

Hello Fanfiction! I'm sooo sorry about the suuuuper late update. First my computer got a virus, and then my great-grandma died, and then school started. I just haven't gotten a chance to make the next chapter. Here's our special guest. The amazing, the great, and the only person I could get on short notice, EXCALIBUR!

Excalibur: Fool!

Just please give the disclaimer so I can stuff you back in your rock.

Excalibur: Fool, you can't rush brilliance.

I can rush whatever I want! It's my story!

Excalibur: Fool, It's time for the five hour storytelling session.

No, it's time for you to give the disclaimer.

Excalibur: Fool! This fool owns nothing, but the plot, and his Ocs.

I'm gonna kill you!

**The New Teams First Mission**

**Is It Really That Simple?**

They walked over to a board, with several signs, each giving the description for the entailing mission.

"Now let's find you three an easy one. Hm." Kid looked at each sign for a bit before moving to the next one. Finally he smiled. "That one should be good. " Thea looked at the sign he was reading and read it out loud.

"Details: Three newborn Kiishin have attacked Kowani Village, on the island of Madagascar. Some of the villagers have gone missing, supposedly abducted by said Kiishin for a midnight snack.

Objective: Defeat the Kiishin, and determine the fate of the villagers. If they are alive return them home.

Difficulty: 2 of 10"

"Seems easy enough, but how are we going to get to Madagascar before the Kiishin do more damage?" Joshua looked curious and annoyed as if it was a question he'd been thinking about for ages.

Kid smiled. "Now that's the fun part. This year we developed a new method for quick transportation all over the world. The Soul Train."

"...?" All five of the students had no clue what Kid was talking about.

"When you arrived, each of you should have been given a key. Use that key on any door, and open it. There you will find what looks like a roller coaster car. Get in. Resonate your soul with the train, and say the name of the place you want to go. But with five of you, all of your souls must be resonating on the same frequency or you could be lost in a dimension beyond this world. Then hang on, and enjoy the ride." Kid again was smiling. "That works anywhere, not just at the DWMA, by the way. When you finish the mission, go to the death room." He walked off.

"Okay, well there's an interesting fact I didn't know" Fenrir said slightly intrigued.

"I don't think any of us knew that, Fenrir." Marcus said.

"Anyways we need to get going. There's a door over there." Valdyrr began walking over to a plain brown door with a keyhole just below the knob. He pulled out his key, slid it into the hole, and turned it. A small bit of white light shone from the keyhole, and the door opened revealing a white and silver colored cart just like Kid had said.

Marcus did a fancy bow waving his hands at the cart. "Ladies first." He said in a cliché voice while smiling at Thea. She blushed slightly, but smiled back and walked forward, climbing into the car. The four boys followed her in with Joshua grinning at his partners flirting. They all squeezed into the cart with everyone squished together.

"Alright then everyone, resonate your souls to the same frequency like Kid said." Thea said slightly nervous.

"And don't get it wrong or we're all going to die!" Valdyrr stated urgently.

"Not die, just lost in a different dimension." Joshua told Valdyrr blatantly. At this Thea started sweating slightly. She didn't want to die. She couldn't. Her little sister depended on her. Marcus looked up noticing her fear. He reached for her hand and squeezed letting her know that they would be fine. She smiled, and got a determined look on her face.

"Okay Soul Train! Take us to Kowani Village!" Thea yelled into the air. Suddenly all the students saw was a bright light. They all squeezed their eyes shut. When they opened them again they were standing in the middle of a small village. The village was very rundown, and sitting in a huge savannah.

"This must be Kowani Village." Fenrir was looking around. "That rickety mine cart worked."

"Yeah, so we should go talk to the village elder to get more details." Joshua said looking through a pair of dark sunglasses he'd just pulled from his pocket.

"You're right." Valdyrr looked around and spotted a huge building. "That's the biggest building in the village. It must be the elder's home." The others nodded, and the motley crew made their way over to the abode. Marcus knocked on the door, and a moment later it opened. Standing there was an old African-American male with a scraggly gray beard.

"Who are you five? I don't have time for any foolish nonsense! Where are you even from?!" The man had an irritated expression on his face as he addressed the children.

"We're from the D.W.M.A., sir. We're here to help you find your missing villagers, and destroy the Kiishin that did this." Marcus spoke with an air of confidence about him.

"They sent children to handle beasts? I was hoping for more than teenagers." The elder was obviously disappointed at the situation.

"We're young, but we're tough. We wouldn't be here if we weren't."

"Very well. If you think you can handle it then I will tell you what I know." The group nodded and the elder continued. "We've tracked the beast to an isolated cave twenty-four kilometers north of here. We don't know if our villagers are still alive or not."

"Okay. Thanks for the information. We'll be off." They started heading north. They finally reached the cave just before sunset.

"Okay guys, decide. Go in now, or wait until morning." Thea said looking at the guys.

"Well since we were idiots, and didn't bring provisions I say we take them now, and get it over with. If we wait until morning then we'll just be hungry, and have clouded judgment." Joshua pointed out.

"That's a good point. Well then guys prepare to fight some Kiishin. Joshua, I'd say shotgun mode for right now." Marcus instructed. Joshua transformed into his weapon form of a shotgun, and Fenrir became a battleaxe and appeared in Valdyr's hands. Thea created a ball of fire in her right hand for light. They marched into the cave to engage the Kiishin.

Inside it was dark, with the only source of light being the flames that Thea held. It was very damp and water droplets fell from the ceiling. "Ugh, this place is disgusting." Thea complained as a rotten stench filled the air.

"I agree, but we have to find those Kiishin. The villagers could be in danger." Marcus sighed as he ducked under a stalactite hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly there was a huge crash, and a thundering roar. The group ran forward, and into a larger cave. They looked around to get their bearings a bit. The cave was massive with several different tunnels leading off of it, though the crash had blocked all but two. The one they came through, and one on the left side of the cave. There was another roar, and the three Kiishin dropped from the ceiling surrounding the team. They were grotesque creatures. They were seven feet tall with dark gray skin, and red eyes. Their hands were massive, and had nails that could dig into rock, probably allowing them to climb up the walls. "We need to think of a strategy quick!" Marcus racked his brain for ideas, but came up short. "Any ideas?"

Valdyr smiled. "Yeah! Slash and dash!" Valdyrr charged at one of the Kiishin. He heaved Fenrir at one of the wretched creatures, only to miss and get a strike to the chest. "Damn…" Valdyrr said under his breath.

"Alright, let me take a shot." Thea then threw a ball of flames toward the demon that hit Valdyrr, only to miss and hit the nearby warrior.

"GAAH! WATCH IT THEA!"

"Sorry!"Thea yelled.

"Alright, don't miss,"Marcus said to himself and pulled the trigger. This time, the flurry of shells nearly hit both of the others, but he did scratch one of the Kiishin.

"Next time, warn us when you are going to do that!" yelled Thea.

"Well at least I ACCTUALLY HIT ONE!"

Valdyrr then picked up a fallen stalagtite, and threw it. The Kiishin somehow caught it and threw it right back at him. "Wha…" was all he got out before the blunt side of the pillar of rock struck him in the middle of his abdomen, forcing him to the ground. Thea tried to land another shot with her magic, but the Kiishin moved to the left and dodged the small inferno. At the same moment of Thea's miss, Marcus fired another shot and managed to blast one of the demon's hands off. It screamed in pain and fell slightly, Valdyrr attempted to strike it, but got a nail rammed through his right shoulder from the other Kiishin. Then it tried to bring him upwards, but his armor weighed him down too much. The third Kiishin then came behind Thea without her knowing and it's four claws left deep gashes down her back. Marcus had the same deep wounds inflicted on him as well.

Marcus fell to his knees in pain. "Aggh! Joshua, help me seal the wound." He growled through his teeth. He synchronized his soul with his partner and their soul energy temporarily sealed up the wound. He then looked up to see Thea in danger.

As the Kiishin lowered itself to the ground, Thea readied herself for the inevitable. The demon swung both hands down and Thea closed her eyes. She heard a something like a clap, and then looked up after a few seconds. Valdyrr had thrown himself in between them and held the Kiishin's arms in a lock. Both of them were trembling with effort.

"You won't touch her again MONSTER!" Vladyrr yelled as he began forcing the creature backwards."Thea! When I say now, you fire with everything you got, alright?"

"Got it!"

"NOW!" Thea then Shot the strongest fireball she ever let loose. And Valdyrr threw the demon at the scorching plume. They heard a squeal of agony and moments later the red soul of the Kiishin sat in midair.

"Thank you Valdyrr…"

" You're my friend, and I'll give my life to defend those who are close to me." The witch and the warrior exchanged smiles, but were interrupted by the yells of anger from the other Kiishin.

"GET DOWN!" Marcus yelled. The other team members hit the floor as a large explosion rocked the cave. When the dust and other debris settled, Marcus sat in a crouched position and said, "That settles that." seeing the two other souls floating near the site.

"Next time you do that, I'm breaking your arm…" Valdyrr said in irritation.

"Well, let me get to work on your wounds Valdyrr." Thea said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, heal yourself and Marcus before me. Marcus has Hemophilia remember? We need to seal those wounds." Thea gasped as she remembered that and turned to Marcus who had just passed out from blood loss.

"Marcus!" Thea yelled as she ran over. Joshua and Fenrir changed back to their human state. Thea began using her magic to heal Marcus while Valdyrr and Fenrir looked around to see the damage to the cave. The entrance they'd come through had collapsed, but the other was still open.

"I hope there's a way out that way." Valdyrr grumbled as he turned back to the others. Thea had finished treating Marcus' wounds, and walked over to heal Valdyrr. "I told you to heal yourself first."

"You took far more damage than I did though. You need healed." Thea chastised while she concentrated her energy into her magic. "Why'd you do that? Jump in front of the Kiishin I mean."

"I told you, you're my friend, and I protect my friends with my life." Thea was quietly thinking about his answer. "What? Never had a friend before?" Valdyrr joked.

"Actually, no. I haven't. Like I said after my parents died I broke my connections with the witch world. It was just me and my sister. I spent all my time protecting her, so I never had time for friends." Valdyrr frowned, then suddenly smiled.

"Well you do now! Four of 'em!" Thea looked up at his towering figure, and grinned.

"And I'm happy that you're my friends."

"We've still got to find the villagers, remember?" Fenrir said silently coming up behind Valdyrr.

"That's right, but first..." Joshua came up with the three kiishin souls. He ate one and gave another to Fenrir. "We play rock, paper, scissors for the third Fenrir." Joshua said grinning.

"There's no need. Your shot killed two Kiishin, so you get two souls."

Joshua frowned. "You sure?" Fenrir nodded. "Whatever." Joshua devoured the second soul.

"What'd I miss?" Marcus groaned as he sat up. Thea and Joshua ran up to him relieved he was alright.

"You're okay!" Thea squealed as she arrived at his side.

"Of course I am. You're here." Thea blushed, and as soon as Marcus realized what he'd said so did he. "I...I mean to heal me of course."

"Of course." Thea smiled and helped Marcus up off the ground. "So let's find the villagers." Thea said, and she walked into the only cavern still standing. The five teens walked deeper into the cave system until they heard water running. They all stopped and listened.

"An underground lake?" Joshua wondered.

Thea nodded as she listened. "It's flowing in from the surface through a hole. That's probably where the villagers are, and our best bet for getting out of here."

"Well then let's get moving!" Valdyrr cheered enthusiastically. They continued walking until they reached the lake they'd heard.

"HELLO! ANYBODY IN HERE!?" Joshua yelled into the darkness.

"People!?" A hoarse voice croaked from somewhere near the water. The group heard footsteps, and then four people came into view.

"Hello. Are you guys the villagers from Kowani Village? We're here to rescue you." Fenrir walked over to them, and shook the hand of the one in front.

"We are. I'm Emmanuel, this is Laquisha, that's Stella, and he's Jordon." Emmanuel said pointing to each person in turn.

"We're students from the D.W.M.A. Do you know what area is right above us?" Thea asked them, trying to come up with a way to get out.

"We are directly under Seranato River." Thea thought harder.

"Hey Marcus! Joshua! Have enough strength for one more shot?" They looked at each other and nodded. Joshua turned into a bazooka which Marcus aimed.

"Just tell me where to shoot Thea." The redhead pointed directly above where the water was trickling in from the surface. Marcus aimed and fired. The shot met it's mark and an explosion was heard. The roof on the other side of the room caved in, conveniently making a path of rubble out of the cave. Water from the river flew in, but Thea evaporated it all with her flames.

"Well let's get going." Joshua said trudging out of the cave, and into the sunlight of the dawning sun. His stomach grumbled. "And let's hurry before I starve to death." The group of students and villagers made their way back to the village, and went straight to the elder's home.

"Well I must say. I didn't think you'd survive, but I'm glad you did. You've returned our missing villagers." The Elder was thanking them inside his home. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"Joshua opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a glare from Marcus.

"No thank you sir. We really should be getting back to the school." Thea said sweetly.

"Very well. I wish you luck in the future my friends." The group said their goodbyes and left. Marcus turned around and inserted his key in the keyhole of the door. The Soul Train appeared, and the students left Africa. But little did they know, they had been followed all the back from the cave by a shadowy figure.

"So that's Thea Fenix, and her new partners. Their strength is impressive, but not enough to stop my plans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Dundunduuuuun. Well once again sorry it took so god damned long. Just so you all know I'm writing a book as well. It revolves around a female witch named … you guessed it, Thea. She's a lot like in this except a slight personality change.

Oh. I didn't write the fight scene. I'm terrible at them so a friend of mine, the one Valdyrr is modeled after, wrote it for me. He's awesome so let's give him a round of applause.

**Fun Fact:** Joshua has three different gun modes. He can be a shotgun, a rifle, or a bazooka.

**QoTC: **Who is your favorite OC so far. Why?

Okay, before I go I have one more thing to say. REVIEW! I have anonymous reviewing open so there's no reason not to. It's easy. Type your message in the box below then click post review. Well bye!


	4. More Information is Given

Hello Fanfiction! It's me Animemaniac90. I'm back with chapter 5 of my soul eater fanfiction, and today we have a very special...

?: I'm going to surpass God!

Quiet Black Star. You're strong, but not quite that strong.

Black Star: What!? I could defeat you any day of the week!

Well first of all I don't have a weapon like you do. Tsubaki gives you an advantage because she's actually smart. Secondly I can't control soul wavelengths like you can. You couldn't defeat any of my Ocs though.

Black Star: Oh yeah!? Wanna bet!?

Give the disclaimer and we'll see!

Black Star: This guy could never own something as awesome as me! Or anything else from soul eater. Now let me fight these guys!

**More Information is Given**

**Is Someone Else Pulling the Strings?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Soul Count

**Joshua Tanuka = 2 kiishin souls**

**Fenrir Cain = 1 kiishin soul**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thea and the others arrived back at the DWMA in one piece, but their mission wasn't quite over yet.

"Alright guys, we've got to go report to Lord Death." Marcus said as he began proceeding to The Death Room. Thea, Joshua, Valdyr, and Fenrir began walking behind him until they arrived at the doors. Thea stepped forward to push them open. Inside were the many rows of guillotines sharp as the point of a sword. The team entered.

"Ever feel like one of those things is going to fall on you?" Joshua said out loud. The others shuddered at the thought.

"Not until you brought it up I didn't you Jackass." Thea glared at Joshua. Valdyr laughed.

"I could take one of these." He said confidently.

"I bet you could Valdyr." Marcus said sarcastically.

"Hey! I talk big, but I can back it up!" They were all laughing now.

"Look at us." Thea said smiling. "We've known only known each other a day yet we're getting along great.

"And that is why I have so much faith in you five." The friends had been so busy talking they hadn't realized that they'd made it to the end of the path. Lord Death stood before them.

"Hello Lord Death." Marcus said enthusiastically.

"Hello Marcus. And you too Thea, Valdyr, Joshua, and Fenrir." They all responded with a greeting. "Congratulations on completing your first mission as DWMA students! Now how many souls did you collect?"

"I got two, and Fenrir got one." Joshua told him.

"Okie dokie lokie. Now one very important question. Did the kiishin you fought act odd? If you noticed even the slightest sign of something different tell me." Lord Death was fairly serious now.

"Now that you mention it they seemed smarter than most kiishin. And faster." Marcus was recounting the fight in his head. Death thought hard for a second.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Why? What's going on?" Valdyr insisted.

"Well we're not positive, but we suspect that someone or something has been controlling kiishin lately." The team was surprised to hear this.

"But the only things that could do that are The Kiishin, and very highly skilled witches." Thea was nervous because of this fact.

"Yes, and because of that we've tried being on our guard these past couple of months. We're positive it's a witch who's pulling the strings, but we're not sure if she's acting independently or if she has others on her side." Death explained all of this so casually that you'd think it was a normal everyday thing. "Well that's all. Be on your way." He shooed them out of The Death Room quickly.

"A witch who's controlling kiishin. That's serious." Marcus muttered almost inaudibly. "How about we go for a walk outside. It'll help us relax a bit." Marcus' stomach growled loudly. "And maybe we can get some food." He said sheepishly.

"That sounds like a great idea." Thea said very excitedly. They all agreed and went to a small coffee shop in town. Once they were seated they took a look at the menu.

"Alright everyone, get whatever you want. It's on me." Marcus said putting down his menu deciding just to get an iced cappuccino and a doughnut. When the waiter came by to take their order he was astounded by how much food they were getting. Valdyr and Thea ate a lot.

"Sorry I got so much Marcus. My magic burns a lot of energy so I have to eat a lot to stay healthy." Thea apologized.

"It's okay. I figured as much. I want to hear Valdyr's excuse though."

"What excuse? I just eat a lot. I'm not fat though. I'm perfectly healthy." The orange haired boy pointed out to Marcus.

"Okay, point withdrawn." Marcus was chuckling at Valdyr's reaction. The group of five finished eating and left the shop. While they were walking there were several jokes said of various stores as they passed. One such was Valdyr calling Victoria's Secret the grown man's Chuck E Cheese. (Sorry for the perverted joke, but he really did say that and I nearly laughed my soul out.) At one point Thea dragged Marcus and Valdyrr into a clothing store. Joshua and Fenrir absolutely refused to enter. The three walked out with Thea holding $30 worth of clothes and Marcus' wallet $30 emptier. Marcus sighed as they finished climbing the steps to the DWMA.

"I still can't believe you bought her $30 worth of clothes you pansy." Valdyr had been mocking Marcus since the incident. Marcus smiled and shrugged it off. What could he say? You do crazy things when you're in love. As they got closer to the doors a voice boomed from above them.

"So glad you could make new kids! You get to see the man who's number one and will surpass god! I AM BLACK STAR!" Valdyr looked up to see the spiky blue haired boy from class jump from the middle spike on the skull of the DWMA. He landed in front of them, and flashed a cocky grin. "So, who wants my autograph?"

"No one you annoying brat." Valdyr growled at him. He couldn't stand cocky runts. Black Star looked him over.

"You look like the strongest fighter in the group. How about you and me, in a hand-to-hand match. Right here, right now." Black Star recklessly challenged Valdyr.

"You can't fight without a teacher supervisor." Thea frowned at the younger kid thinking of how little of a chance he stood. He would get crushed!

"You've got one. Black Star always starts a fight around now so I came out here expecting one." A tall silver haired man in a tan v-neck walked over to them. He had three swords strapped to his waste and a toothpick in his mouth. "The name's Mifune. I'm a newer teacher here." Valdyr looked at Black Star giving a 'This is going to be fun' grin.

"I accept your challenge!" Valdyr told him. They both walked to opposite sides of the paved area and got ready.

"Okay! This is a one-on-one, hand-to-hand fight between Valdyrrhyrr Taulftheonor, and Black Star! You may begin in 3. 2. 1. Begin!"

"Hey aren't you going to take your armor off?" Black Star called. Valdyrr then took off his chest plate and shoulder guards, but left his heavy steel boots, leg armor, and his thick metal gloves on.

"There, how is this? Now come for me!" Black Star charged Valdyrr and then jumped and began a barrage of kicks and punches to Valdyr's face. About twenty hits later, Black Star quit and landed a few feet away. Valdyrr was still standing but his head was bent backwards. After a few seconds, his head came forward and he had a trail of blood coming from the right corner of his mouth, but he had a large smile.

"My turn…" He said. He then dashed forward even quicker then Black Star thought he was able to. His fist cascaded into Black Star's abdomen, then Valdyr's left hand crashed into his face. Then, he grabbed Black Star's leg and threw him into the air. Before he hit the ground, Valdyrr kneed his abdomen again and punched Black Star's back causing him to hit the ground hard, face first.

"So where's that power you were talking about huh?" Valdyrr questioned mockingly.

"I'll show you power!" Black Star yelled at the top of his lungs. Black Star then began to attack wildly. Valdyrr blocked each and every punch.

"What's wrong Black Star? Can't keep up?"

"SHUT UP!" Black Star screamed.

"Why should I? You never seem to." Valdyr said, the smile still plastered on his face. After about thirty seconds, Black Star stopped attacking, and looked at Valdyrr. Black Star was panting hard, but Valdyrr hadn't even broke a sweat.

"Hey Valdyrr, let's see you block my strongest attack, the Soul wavelength punch!"

"Alright, let's see just how powerful you really are." Black Star flew forward and slammed his fist into Valdyr's abdomen. Valdyr looked like he had taken a one-ton iron ball to the stomach, but it quickly changed back into a a smile.

"Hands off." Valdyr had caught Black Star's fist like it was a tennis ball.

"HOW!?" Black Star looked horrified, that attack was supposed to be nearly impossible to block.

"I'm not telling you." Valdyr then tossed him into the air once more, grabbing his leg and slamming him into the ground. Black Star swore he could hear bones break. Valdyr threw him up again and once again his fist crashed into Black Star's chest. More cracking sounds. Valdyr spun around and his armored shin Smashed Black Star's back. "Had enough yet, little star boy?" Black Star struggled up, and glared at Valdyr before coughing up a mouthful of blood and collapsing. Valdyr looked over to Thea.

"Thea, could you help him?"

"Yeah sure but next time you get into a fight with someone, please hold back a little."

Valdyr laughed, "I was holding back."

"You're awful..." Thea sighed as she headed over to Black Star's unconscious shape. She began to heal him and he soon jumped to his feet.

"I want a rematch! This time NO armor!" Black Star furiously yelled at Valdyr. Valdyr grinned and prepared to give Black Star what he'd asked for when suddenly the crowd that had gathered around them parted revealing none other than Maka Albarn.

"No you don't Black Star! Remember you owe me lunch for helping you with the essay Stein asked for." Maka grabbed Black Star's arm and began dragging the reluctant assassin away.

"But Maka...!" Maka swung around with two hardback books suddenly appearing in her hands.

"Maka Chop!" The blonde meister slammed the books into Black Star's skull causing him to simply whine in pain as Maka dragged him away.

"Now that girl..." Valdyr paused in the middle of his sentence as he thought about what just happened. "...Is the only thing I've ever been scared of." Marcus and Thea began laughing hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

So chapter 5 complete!

Black Star: Ugghh!

I told you he would in

Black Star: He left his metal gloves on!

And you have your soul wavelength punch. It's fair.

Black Star: Humph!

Well everyone. Read and review as always. Oh cool story. Tonight was my school's homecoming game. We won 50 to 8. Take that other school! Once again, fight scene credit goes to my friend not me.

**Fun Fact: **Valdyr's name – Valdyrrhyrr Taulftheonor – is Norse. Valdyrrhyrr means Wolf Fire, and Taulftheonor means Tough Berserker.

**QotC: **If you could pick an opening and closing theme song for this story what would they be?


	5. The Cat and the Warrior

Hey guys! This is XCursedWinds here! Due to Anime's busy schedule, he has assigned me to writing a chapter. You may know me as the guy who wrote the fight scenes. Now, let's get one thing clear, this chapter WILL contain some profane language and a brief sketchy scene. So if you cannot handle it, go away…. ANYWAY! Let's get this show on the road!

**The Cat and the Warrior**

**How much can the warrior take**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blair was skipping down the street in the late evening wondering what she will do on this gorgeous night. Then she passed a house where she heard metal slamming against metal.

She thought to herself, "What could that be?"

She then switched to her adorable cat form and jumped through an open window to see just what was happening. As she hit the floor, a massive CLANG spooked her and she let out a mew of startlement. She looked in a dark room and saw a massive man holding up a VERY large red hot metal blade. After close inspection, he put the claymore in progress in cold water to cool it down to continue the following day. After he turned around, Blair saw that he was bare chested and he had large, no, HUGE muscles. Blair blushed at the sight. She realized that she was in plain sight and tried to hide, but the man saw her before she moved.

"Well, what have we here?" Valdyrr said.

Blair cowered down, but the smile that came to his face brought her at less of a tense state.

"Poor little cat, come here." Valdyrr called gently.

Blair hesitantly walked over to his hand.

"Don't worry little one, I'm not a bad guy."

After Blair received a good petting, Valdyrr stood up, he told Blair to stay there for a moment. When he came back he had a bowl of warm milk, which he set down in front of her. She mewed happily and started to drink the free treat. Valdyrr walked over to a closet and pulled out a large comforter and placed it next to the still hot forge.

He then told Blair that when she was done, she could lay by the forge to stay nice and warm. He walked into his room and, later to his dismay, left his door cracked. Blair noticed this; a devious smile crossed her whiskers.

"I think Soul has some competition…" She giggled.

Blair then snuck into his room and leaped onto the king sized bed that Valdyrr had is his possession. As Valdyrr undid the tie on his hair, he had changed from his armored pants to comfy sweat pants remarkably quick. Valdyrr looked in the mirror for another minute or so, and then he thought he saw a flash from behind him. He looked back, but, seeing nothing he just thought to himself, "Eh, I'm just seeing things."

AS he came to the main bedroom, he came in to find a VERY scantily clad girl on his bed.

"So, I heard you like kitties…" Blair said in a low tone, lying on her stomach with her head in her hands.

Valdyrr looked at her, smiled and said "What could be done here? Oh, I know…"

He walked over to her, Blair shivered in expectation. As he got there, his smile disappeared, and he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Blair yelled.

"Not yet, girl" He said stone voiced.

He walked over to the front door, opened it, and dropped Blair on the doorstep and slammed the door. Blair looked at the large metal door in complete shock.

"Well, Blair doesn't give up very easily…" She said with yet another devious grin crossed her face. Then she realized that she had landed on her tail and yelped in pain.

"Oh, you just wait big boy, Blair will get her way…" Then she started to mumble angrily about her tail.

The following day, Valdyrr had gone to meet Marcus and Thea for a walk.

"So Thea, how did you sleep last night?" Marcus asked his Dream girl.

"It could have been better, there was a chill last night. What about you?"

"I slept great! Hey Val, What about you?"

"As for sleeping, fine, but I did have some catgirl sneak into my house."

"Wait, catgirl?" Thea asked.

"Yes," He said in a low voice. "Catgirl."

"I think I know who it was, I was talking to Soul and Maka, and Maka warned me about this girl named Blair."

"Great, first its demons I have to worry about now it is a damn girl following me around…" Valdyrr grumbled under his breath.

"Oh and another thing, she isn't a witch, but she has wicked magic power for a cat."

"Bleh, why do I always attract the wrong crowd?" He muttered.

"Let's just get to the academy." Thea said with hint of sympathy.

When they got to the billboard of missions, Valdyrr noticed he had been given an assignment to a town in the dessert not too far from the town they were currently in.

"Well, I am in for a bit of a walk." Valdyrr spoke to himself.

"Hey you and I both," Fenrir Said as he came up from behind.

"And you got something from your brother." He said in a happy tone.

"Really? Now what did he send me?" Valdyrr questioned.

Fenrir handed him a small package and a letter.

The letter read,

"Hello brother, you forgot something at home"

"Hmm, I wonder what?" Valdyrr said softly.

He opened the gift and took out a beautiful jeweled necklace in the form of a wolf's head.

"This was the king's necklace he gave to me before his death…" Valdyrr said, nearly in audible to the others around him.

"Anyway, let's get moving Fenrir, I want the demon dead before sunset."

"Always in a hurry…" Fenrir said with a sigh.

"Fenrir, I'm not waiting for you…" Valdyrr said in irritation.

As the two were walking for about a half hour, Valdyrr had something soft but heavy land on his head.

"Thought you could get away from me, did you? Well aren't you a bad gentlemen." Came a painfully recognizable voice.

"Blair, get you chest off my head and go home." Valdyrr said with clear Irritation.

"Awwww, you are so cute when you are angry! By the way, you need to apologize to your teasing me the way you did!"

Valdyrr thought for a moment, and said "Why do I have to be sorry for kicking an unwelcome guest out of my home, for who I caught lying practically naked in my bed?"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Fenrir yelled in confusion and envy.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Valdyrr said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh, you should of seen how he stroked my fur when I was in my cat form," Blair said in a dreamy voice remembering the sensation.

"I had no idea who the Hell you were at the time, Blair! Like I was supposed to know that a cat had the ability to use magic to shape shift! And GET THE HELL OFF MY HEAD!" Valdyrr roared.

"Oh you know you don't mind as much as you think.." Blair said in another dreamy voice.

"Oh for the love of Thor, there is just no convincing you is there?"

"Nope."

"Why did I decide to leave Denmark?" Valdyrr said with a tone of defeat.

After another hour and a half, the trio arrived at the destination. It was a old mine, which had been abandoned quite some time ago.

"Well this is the place; I wonder what we will be…" Valdyrr was cut off by a massive quake that was caused by a large worm demon. It was at least twenty feet long and its jaws a good 3 feet wide. It immediately dove after Valdyrr, he threw Blair and Fenrir to safety and the worm stopped dead by Valdyrr's mighty strength.

"Wow, this one is tougher than he looks…"

He Threw the Kiishin's head to the ground and it screeched in pain and retreated in to the ground.

"FENRIR! GET OVER HERE NOW!" He yelled.

Not two seconds later, the battleaxe was in his hands and Valdyrr was ready to fight. The tricky demon came out behind Blair, but a large Ice Spike stabbed through its mouth and out the other side of its head. Blair looked over to her new harassment victim, and she saw a massive ice pillar in front of him.

"Blizzard Barrage!" Valdyrr roared.

Then a rain of ice shards quickly tore the kiishin to shreds. All that was left was a red glowing soul.

"Oh Valdyrr! You are my hero!" Blair then tackle hugged him, but his face landed in between her breasts.

"Fenrir! Don't just stand there! Get her off!" he cried.

When he caught a glimpse of Fenrir, he was on the ground, laughing. Valdyrr eventually stopped struggling, and just stood up and began walking home, with Blair still in the position she was in, she just moved so he could see.

He eventually got back to town with a heavy sigh of relief. Thea, Marcus, and Joshua were waiting for him.

"Uhh, Valdyrr, you have something on you're..." Thea started.

"I know," Valdyrr just kept walking towards his house.

"Did we just see a catgirl on his head with… that particular position or am I going insane?" asked Marcus.

"No, you are perfectly sane," Thea said with wide eyes.

The three kept sight of Valdyrr, when he got to his home, Blair just held on to his head even through the door. Then they heard a loud yell and jumped when they saw a large anvil crash through the door and into the street. Blair came out at a run but still had a big smile. Valdyrr was about fifteen feet behind holding a massive battlehammer.

"Get back here!" He screamed.

As Blair passed the other three, she said, "Good afternoon!" and kept running. Valdyrr stopped next to his friends, and then fell to his knees in defeat.

"I am never going to get rid of her am I?" he said in a hopeless tone.

"Very unlikely." Marcus said with a giggle, which caused everyone else to burst into laughter.

"I hate all of you with every bit of my body…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that concludes the first chapter I have personally written. Hope you guys liked it! Oh Wait, doesn't Anime do that question of the day? Uhhhh, let's see here, ummmm, AHA! I got it! What nicknames should Blair give Valdyrr? I will consider all suggestions, no matter how silly or childish. Later!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! This is Animemanic! Sooo sorry for the late update, and I'm extremely grateful to XCursedWinds for writing this chapter for me. It's more of filler until I can do an actual main chapter. And an amazing filler it was.

**Fun Fact: **I'm know forcing CursedWinds to write all my filler chapters. This was hilarious.

BTW don't go looking for XCursedWinds on this site. If you find one then it is not this author. He doesn't have an account, except for our new collab one that we will be starting shortly. Thanks for reading guys. BYE! Oh. REVIEW! They give me more motivation to actually update this!


	6. The Tigress' Claws Strike

Hello everyone! It's Animemaniac90 here, back and in the saddle. I finally get the time to go and write a chapter myself.

Lord Death: Well it's about time you Idgit!

Yes. I'm sorry Shinigami-Sama. You know I've been busy with all the stuff I've decided to torture myself with.

Lord Death: I do, but that doesn't matter. I also know that you put off writing this for an hour because you were watching Supernatural!

OKAY! It's true! I've let you down my readers!

Lord Death: Anime does not own Soul Eater or me. He only has rights to this plot, and his OCs. He'll also be back to normal by the end of the chapter. REAPER CHOP!

**The Tigress' Claws Strike**

**Is the Team Finally Complete?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Soul Count

**Joshua Tanuka = 2**

**Fenrir Cain = 2**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thea was walking down the hall to the teams little meeting spot, a bronze statue of Lord Death in the main lobby. She'd just gotten released from class, because Professor Stein had held her afterward to talk about different kinds of magic and how it could be utilized, since it's not every day that a witch walked the halls of the DWMA. She'd been bonding closer and closer with her new team mates, and the more she knew about them, the more she liked them. The only problem with her being a witch is that their team only had five members instead of the usual six.

"If only..." She began to speak to herself out loud, but a voice called for her over the crowd of the school. She looked up to see Marcus, Valdyrr, Fenrir, and Joshua already at the statue. She shoved her way through the crowd over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey." The four said unison, with Marcus' holding even more enthusiasm than the rest. He really was an amazing guy.

"So are we playing basketball with the others again?" The others were Maka and her team. This had become a regular occurrence in their free time.

"Not today. We've got a special mission. Lord Death wants to see us in the Death Room." This came from Fenrir who was stretching, and preparing to head that way. She nodded and the group progressed to the Death Room. When they arrived the doors opened to allow them in. When they got to Lord Death he was standing towards his mirror, with several others around him. One of them, probably 6' with shoulder length red hair and a black jacket, turned to look at them.

"They're here Shinigami-Sama." The man said. The rest of the people turned to look at them. Thea recognized a few like Professor Stein, Mr. Mifune the combat instructor, and Mrs. Nygus the school nurse, but she'd never seen the others before in her life.

"That they are Spirit. Thank you. Okay you five, you have a mission. You will be investigating a lead that we've had on the witch controlling the kiishin."

"Really?! That's great!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. However you'll have another person with you as well. She just enrolled as a new student and is just as talented as you guys! Come on over here Tora." A young girl about Thea's age walked over. She was very dark skinned, with black hair. Half of it was straight reaching to her mid back, but the other half was in the style of corn rows. She also had glasses with deep brown eyes. "This is Tora Tsume, your new team mate. She's a solo weapon meaning she has no meister, but she can fight by transforming only parts of her body into a weapon."

"Hey, I'm Marcus! This is my weapon Joshua. That's Valdyrr and his weapon Fenrir, and this is Thea! She's a witch!" Marcus said all of this in one breath. He was hyper Thea realized. She looked at Tora and realized her eyes were wide and staring straight at her.

"A WITCH!? You didn't tell me about that Lord Death!" Tora glared at him accusingly.

"Umm... Sorry, slipped my mind. She's not a bad witch though!" He said the last part exuberantly like a child telling his parent the bright side.

"All Witches are bad! They're always over taken by the sway of magic that drives them to the path of destruction!" Tora seemed a little peeved that Thea was a witch.

"But she hasn't been. Neither has her sister, or Mifune's charge, Angela!"

"They will!"

"Well until then you can hate me all you want, but you're on this team. I will not remove any members." Death said to Tora apparently finishing the argument as Tora merely glared then huffed angrily. Thea and her team had stayed silent throughout the argument, and now felt slightly awkward. "I should also introduce you to these people here. This is the instructor of the NOT class Sid. Then these four are the Death Scythes. This is Justin, Azusa, Marie, and Spirit, who happens to be Maka's dad."

"Woah! Maka's dad is a Death Scythe!?" Once again, this was the hyped up Marcus. Joshua probably dared him to do something dumb like chugging three Monsters.

"Yep. But it's time I gave you your mission details. All you have to do is go to Aokigahara. A forest in South-eastern Japan at the Northwest base of Mount Fuji."

"Isn't that the forest that has the most accounts of suicide in Japan? And second in the world?" Thea spoke up.

"Why yes. I didn't expect any of you to know that. Because of this tip supplied by Azusa here, we've begun to wonder whether all of those suicides are truly suicide. Your job is to investigate the area for anything out of the ordinary, like kiishin or odd symbols. If you find something then call me on that portable mirror I gave you the other day Thea."

"Okay, but what exactly do you expect us to find there." Thea questioned him.

"Honestly? Absolutely nothing except trees!" He said this rather cheerfully considering it wasn't a good thing.

"Well okay. We'll be heading out then." Thea, and the others turned and walked out with Tora reluctantly following behind. As soon as they exited the Death Room then Tora turned on Thea.

"Look Witch! I don't like witches, and I don't like you. We may have to be on the same team, but I will not help you if you're in trouble, and eventually I'll challenge you for that soul of yours. Got it!"

"Fine. I don't care if you like me as long as you don't let your feelings get in the way of the mission." Thea retorted. The boys just stood to the side a little awkwardly, until Marcus jumped in to save Thea from another barrage of anger.

"Well, let;s get going guys!" He said walking over to the nearest door, and inserting his key into the key hole. He opened the door to let the others go inside. He turned to Tora. "Did Lord Death inform you about the Soul Train?" He asked her, hoping he had. To his relief she nodded, and climbed in. "So you know that we must resonate our souls to the same frequency, right?" Once again she nodded. Seems she's not very talkative unless she's angry."Okay! Let's go then! Aokigahara!" There was the bright light, and then it was gone. Around them was a sprawling forest, with giant trees. The ground they were standing on was made mostly of volcanic rock. The trees around them were very tall, reaching to about thirty feet.

"It's beautiful!" Thea gasped in amazement. Marcus was just as awed as she was. He extracted his new phone that his mom had bought before he'd left. He took a few pictures before getting an idea. He began typing and scrolling away on the device. Valdyrr noticed.

"Now's not the time to be checking your Facebook Marcus!" He said as the others turned to look at him.

"For your information, I'm checking out info on these woods, and the surrounding area." Valdyrr was shocked that Marcus had thought of the idea, and he looked away sheepishly. The group of six began to walk, and Joshua decided to make a little conversation.

"So Tora. What brings you here?"

"What?" This caught the girl off guard.

"The DWMA. What are you planning to do here?" Joshua grinned at her.

"That's none of your business! All you need to know about me is my name, and the type of weapon I am!" Joshua was taken aback.

"Okay. What kind of weapon are you then?" This was Valdyrr. Fenrir guessed that he wanted to start altering their attack patterns to incorporate Tora in.

" I can change my fingers, and toes into the form of Bagh Nakh." She stated as if it explained everything, and for Thea it did.

"What the heck are Bagh Nakh?" Marcus asked, looking up from his research, wondering what the obviously foreign weapon did. Thea spoke up to explain.

"It's Indian for Tiger Claw. They're weapons similar to brass knuckles in the sense that it's a hand to hand weapon designed to be placed on the hand with rings that slip over the fingers. Over these rings are long sharp pieces of metal resembling a tiger's claw. Some also had multiple rings and joints in the claw to give the wielder the ability to curl their fingers. Is any of that wrong Tora?" Tora gave Thea a surprised look. How did this girl know all of that? She reluctantly responded.

"No. It's all true. Basically what I do is morph my fingers and toes into the sharp parts that make the claws. I can do it with my tongue too, but I avoid that as much as possible for obvious reasons." She told the team as she walked ahead a little bit. Suddenly Marcus burst out in excitement.

"Aha! Found something." He beckoned the others over and they formed a circle around him. "There are five odd caves around this forest, on the very borders. They're named Fire Cave, Wind Cave, Earth Cave, Water Cave, and Lightning Cave when translated to English."

"Okay, so what?" Valdyrr asked him, mentally hoping that Marcus wasn't just being an idiot and had found something useless.

"I'll tell you what." Marcus responded as he withdrew a map and a red marker. He placed five dots on varying sides of the forest. "These dots are the locations of the caves. Now let's play a game of connect the dots." He stated as he drew lines between each of the caves. The finishing product was a perfect pentagram over the forest. Thea was the first to react.

"That's a pentagram! Us witches use them in our different spells. They can act as an amplifier for..." Thea trailed off as she realized something. It couldn't be possible she thought.

"For what Thea?" Fenrir asked.

"For teleportation spells. They amplify the power of teleportation spells." She finished.

"Hmm... How much magical power could a pentagram of this size generate?" Valdyrr asked her, beginning to realize the magnitude of this discovery.

"A lot. Enough for a transportation to a different galaxy. Heck, maybe a different dimension." She exclaimed amazed and scared of the level of magic this forest must possess.

"A different dimension. We'd better report this to Lord Death." This was Tora, speaking up since the first time since the discovery had been made.

"Let's go investigate some of these caves first." Joshua suggested. The group agreed on this notion.

"Okay. We'll break into groups of two including weapons. That's me and Joshua, Valdyrr and Fenrir, and Thea is with Tora." The two girls glared at each other.

"There's no way I'm going with her!" They both said in unison.

"Well there's no other choice. In groups is the safest way to do this, and Valdyrr and I need to be with our weapons." Marcus explained, sympathetic for Thea, but still thinking things through. The two enemies sighed, but made no further arguments. "Okay. Now that that's settled, You two fill investigate the Fire Cave. It's the closest one to here. You've got the next closest Valdyr. You and Fenrir will go check out Water Cave. Me and Joshua have got Wind Cave." The others showed their acknowledgment, and headed to their destinations. Marcus and Joshua began hiking west towards the cave, and incidentally that was the direction the wind was blowing from. They finally reached their destination ten minutes later. Marcus figured that the others had already reached their caves, but he didn't want to rush.

Wind Cave was more of a large hollow rock above a large cave system independent of the other four cave systems in the area. There wasn't really much to see in the area. The entrance was in a large plain with the forest half a mile behind Marcus and Joshua. As Marcus stared at the rigid entrance of the cavern that made up the magical symbol.

"Joshua." Marcus' partner looked at him in response. "Change into a rifle please."

"K. Probably a good idea." Joshua morphed into his rifle form. Marcus took a deep breath, and entered the dark depths of Wind Cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Well, there's chapter 7! In the next chapter we get to see their adventures in their respective caves. By the way I'd like to suggest a pretty good Soul Eater story I've been reading. It's called DWMA Rumble! by Strengthx3. It's pretty good, and has an interesting plot so far.

Finally, is an explanation of how Valdyrr used that ice attack in the last chapter. It's similar to how Stein and Ox can use those electric attacks, and how Thunder and Fire use their attacks in the anime. My explanation for it is that the characters with these abilities have fairly large souls, but not quite the size of a witch's, which gives them a minor ability in magic, so they can use small spells. And one last thing is that Tora looks very similar to what Killik looked like while Spartoi was in The Book of Eibon, when the group changed forms in the Lust chapter.

**Fun Fact:** Marcus hates Monster, but is often forced to drink it because he wont back down from a dare (unless it could get someone hurt) and Joshua loves torturing him.

**QotC: **How many of you expected another character to come in, and join the team?

Oh, I almost forgot. REVIEW! Bye!


End file.
